It has long been recognised that the development of body malodour is largely due to bacterial action on the products of the sweat glands. Washing the skin with a detergent, for instance in the form of a personal washing detergent bar, removes malodorous products and reduces the concentration of bacteria on the skin. Likewise, washing soiled clothing with a fabric washing detergent product, for instance in the form of a powder or liquid detergent product, removes malodorous products and bacteria derived from the skin.
It has been customary to incorporate germicides into detergent products, particularly those designed for personal washing, in the belief that growth of those skin microflora that contribute to body malodour can be inhibited and the production of malodorous substances suppressed. Germicides are at least partly effective in reducing or retarding the development of body malodour, but they do not completely solve the problem, possibly because there are other causes of malodour development on the skin which are unrelated to the proliferation of bacteria.